Becoming Us
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ianto invites Jack to Mica's dance recital. This one's just a little ficlet written for the 'I Becomes We' square on my cottoncandy bingo card. It's one of my least favourite prompts, but I did the best I could with it. I think it turnerd out okay.


**Title: **Becoming Us

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Rhi, Johnny, Mica and David

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 647

**Summary:** Ianto invites Jack to Mica's dance recital.

**Spoilers:** Very slight for Small Worlds.

**Warnings:** None.

**Written For:** My cottoncandy_bingo square I Becomes We.

**Beta:** None but yours truly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. Which is sad.

.

**I love Janto:** That's why Myfanwy was sulking in her aerie - she wasn't allowed out.

Owen is skinny. He gets cold easily which makes him extra-grumpy!

Happiness us a warm Fluff. Or better yet, TWO warm Fluffs!

The way I see it, the energy or whatever it is that animates George repels dirt. It can't stick to any part of George, it just slides off. So does water, so if George went out in the rain he wouldn't get wet. It's like he has a protective coating. Ianto wishes he had that too - it would save a fortune on dry-cleaning bills!

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Jack listened to Ianto's side of the phone call, caught somewhere between amusement and disappointment.

"Yes, Rhi, I'll be there. I promise. Of course I don't want to miss it. Have I ever let either of the kids down? Well yes, there was that once, but only because I had the flu. Yes, Friday night, I'll see you then." He hung up and collapsed back on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

"So you'll be out Friday night?"

"Yeah, my niece Mica has a dance recital. I promised I'd be there. I _want_ to be there, she's worked really hard for this." Ianto hesitated for a moment. "You could come too, you know. I mean, if you wanted to. It's just a bunch of little kids, but…"

Jack was surprised.

"You'd be okay with that? I mean, your family finding out about us?"

Ianto gave that some thought.

"Yeah, I think I would. They're bound to find out sooner or later anyway; I mean, we practically live together. Better that they find out from me than from someone else."

"Okay then, if you're sure. I'd love to go with you! I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

"You'd better be; I don't want to be thrown out of a dance recital for six-year-olds. Rhi would kill us both."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

The evening proved to be a delight. Mica was so cute as a Flower Fairy that in spite of their experiences with the Fae, Jack and Ianto were charmed.

Rhi was charmed too. She pulled Ianto aside as Jack chatted with Johnny and the kids after the show.

"Well, he's rather dashing, isn't he?"

"I've said so myself, more than once," Ianto agreed.

"I like him, and the kids do too. Even Johnny seems impressed. Maybe I'll let you keep him."

"You're too kind, Rhi." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you!" Nudging her baby brother with her elbow, she grinned. "So, David's rugby match is a week on Saturday. Will you and Jack be coming?"

"We'll do our best. Not certain Jack will be able to make it, being the boss and all, but I'm sure he will if he can. I'll be there for sure, unless the world decides to end." It was the truth, though Rhi would take it as a joke.

"I'll be expecting you both for dinner on Sunday, so we can talk about it then."

"Fine, Sunday it is." Ianto hugged his sister, he and Jack said their goodbyes and headed for the car.

As they walked, Jack looked at Ianto, noting the small, contented smile on his face.

"What's that all about?"

"Hmm?"

"You're smiling."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering what you're thinking to make you look so happy."

"Oh." Ianto shrugged. "It's nothing really, just… A few days ago, I was just me, today I'm half of us."

Jack gave him an odd look.

"Well, that was clear as mud."

Chuckling, Ianto explained.

"When Rhi phoned, she wanted to know if I'd be here tonight. I was the single brother. Now in her eyes, I'm one half of a pair and she's including you in everything she invites me to. I like it. Do you mind?"

There was silence for a minute as Jack considered the question.

"No, I think I kind of like it too, I feel included, almost part of the family."

"You _are_ part of my family, Jack. At least as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm glad." Jack stopped Ianto and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "So, what do we have planned now we're an us?"

"Dinner with the family on Sunday, for starters."

"Ooh, home-cooked meal! We're definitely going to be there for that!"

"Anything involving free food gets your attention, doesn't it?"

"You know me so well!"

Hand in hand, laughing, they strolled over to their car and headed home.

Together.

.

The End


End file.
